Ashley/Borrow Productions
Ashley/Borrow Productions (legal name: GBC 619 Productions) was a production company owned by GBC Holdings since 2014. It's located in San Diego, CA. They specialized in documentaries, reality television, travel series, and sports entertainment. DeathWoman Broadcasting 2001-2007 In 2001, Death Television and Woman Broadcasting was merged into DeathWoman Broadcasting. 2007-2011 2011-2016 DW Broadcasting 2016-present In 2016, DeathWoman was bought by Laserium Holdings, and therefore, it is only called DW Broadcasting. All of it's television stations were sold to KB Broadcasting in 2017. 21 Stars Productions 21 Stars Productions was a low-scripted and reality/documentary television sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 National Circle Street Productions National Circle Street Productions was a court show production sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions. It used to produce TV movies from 1992 until 2002, when RKO TV Stations Films took over. 1992-2005 NCS Productions National Circle Street Productions was renamed to NCS Productions in 2005. It merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 2005-2008 RKO Television Stations Alternative Productions RKOTVS Alternative Productions was a talk show production sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 RKO Television Stations Online Productions RKO Television Stations Online Productions was a sub-division, which produced content for digital platforms and their stations' own websites. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 2004-2008 Fresh Paper Productions Fresh Paper Productions was a television news and journalistic television program sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 Crudeland Television Studios Crudeland Television Studios was a sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions, which made comedy series for mature audience. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 Stone Productions Stone Productions was a sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions, which was led by Dan Stone, who was a co-founder of Stone/Ashley Productions, with his wife Jennie Ashley. Sadly, in 2008, Dan Stone past away from cancer, which then led to closure of Stone Productions. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions shortly afterwards. 1992-2008 Borrow Productions Borrow Productions was a sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions, led by RKO TV Stations Group's CEO Amy Borrow. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 Palomar Yard Entertainment Palomar Yard Entertainment was a sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions, created to produce sitcoms, for broadcast and basic cable television, and programming aimed at a female audience. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 Survival Productions Survival Productions was a sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions, responsible for nature related television series and documentaries. The production company was merged into Ashley/Borrow Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 Ashley/Borrow Productions Ashley/Borrow Productions was established as a comedy, reality, digital content and lifestyle television production division of RKOTVS Productions led by Amy Borrow, now-ex-CEO of RKO Television Stations, and Jennie Ashley. 2008-2009 2009-2014 RKO Television Stations Productions spun off Ashley/Borrow Productions as an independent company. It moved headquarters to San Diego. 2014-2019 Ashley/Borrow Productions was acquired by GBC Holdings, and Ashley/Borrow changed its legal name to GBC 619 Productions. Co-leader Jennie Ashley past away at her home in 2015. In March 2016, Ashley/Borrow acquired Outlaw Productions, Bon Mot Productions, Michael Poryes Productions, Michael Jacobs Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions, with the post-1999 library of Intermedia/IMF AG and pre-1994 library of Avnet-Kerner Productions and added Deb Newmyer and Jon Avnet on board as chairmen and two of the lead writer-producers. In February 2017, Ashley/Borrow Productions acquired Witt/Thomas Productions, Spring Creek Pictures, the theatre, new media and print content divisions of de Passe Jones Entertainment, pre-2000 library of de Passe Entertainment, copyright holdings and international rights to Ricardo Mestres Productions/Great Oaks Entertainment library (excluding 101 Dalmatians) and hired Steve Tisch as the COO of Ashley/Borrow Productions. In March 2016, they hired Manny Coto, Evan Katz, Howard Gordon and Joel Sunrow as part of the producers and writers at their digital content production department. In December 2017, Old Dominion Media sold and merged DW Broadcasting into GBC 619 Productions, and then acquired the non-documentary production units and libraries to merge into SM&E Studios. On January 30, 2019, Ashley/Borrow Productions was closed down and its assets were transferred to Qualis Entertainment.